


Guilty Pleasures

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: If y'all want, I'll write a second part that gets steamier.





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want, I'll write a second part that gets steamier.

Crowley has a lot of guilty pleasures. He considers them to be, anyways. He doesn't like that he loves the feeling of Aziraphale's body pressing against his, the angel's chest pressing against his back. He doesn't like that he _loves_ being the little spoon. But he does. And he's extremely shy about it.  
  
Crowley could be considered touch starved. Most demons don't want or need physical contact to stay sane, but for Crowley, being away from Aziraphale, now that he's gotten to be so close to him... It makes him want to cry. The _thought_ of being away from Aziraphale makes him shaky.  
  
They were laying in Crowley's flat on the demon's couch, Aziraphale absently running his fingers through the demon's hair as he flicked through channels. He wasn't much one for TV, but he was trying to find _something_ he could stand to have as background noise while he focused his attention on Crowley.  
  
"Aziraphale..." Crowley murmured. The angel immediately drew his attention from the TV to his demon,  
  
"Yes, my dear?" He asked kindly, lightly scratching at the demon's scalp. Crowley nearly melted at the touch, sighing contently.  
  
"I... Nevermind..." He said softly. Aziraphale shook his head gently,  
  
"I want to know what you wanted to say, Crowley," The angel said. _Crowley_ shook his head this time,  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, angel." He whispered. Aziraphale's fingers stroked down his back, before lightly digging his nails into the pool of scales on the demon's lower back. Crowley almost moaned, shaking his head and rolling onto his back.  
  
"Don't... Don't do that..." He said softly. Aziraphale sighed and miracled a book into his hand, beginning to read.  
  
After a while of that, Crowley got bored. _Now_ he wanted attention. Crowley was like a cat, in that way. You try to give him attention and he shoos you away, but when he wants attention, you drop what you're doing to give it to him. Crowley's just a bit more self-aware. He reached up and tugged gently at Aziraphale's sleeve,  
  
"Aziraphaaaaale...." He whined softly. Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh,  
  
"What is it, Crowley?" He asked. Crowley opened his mouth but found himself unable to say anything. Eventually, he managed to force out,  
  
"_Love me_..." And the angel did just that. He leaned down and kissed Crowley on the lips, setting his book off to the side as he lifted Crowley up and held him close to his chest. The demon sighed and clung to his angel, noses touching. After a good minute of that, Aziraphale broke the kiss, Crowley clinging to him like his life depended on it.  
  
"I _do_ love you, you know that, don't you, my dear?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded slowly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I... I'm _scared_. What if... What if someone comes for us? What if you fall? What if-"  
  
"Crowley dear, look at me," Aziraphale said in a stern tone, interrupting Crowley and his thoughts. The demon froze and looked up at Aziraphale with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay, my dear. I promise. Nothing on Heaven, Hell, or on Earth could take you away from me. You're _mine_," He whispered the last part into Crowley's ear, giving the demon goosebumps. "_Nobody_ will change that." Crowley took a deep breath.  
  
"Y-yeah, yeah, of course..." He said softly, staring down at his hands in his lap. Aziraphale tilted the demon's chin up, smiling in a way Crowley couldn't describe in any way other than "charming and slightly predatory" which made him nervous, since this was _Aziraphale_ he was looking at.  
  
"I love you, you know that."  
  
"I know..." The demon said, his breathing catching in his throat. Oh, the thoughts he was having right now...  
  
"Why don't you just lay down and relax, hmm? I'll make sure nobody hurts us." _Us_, he said, like he wasn't worried just about Crowley. Now that he thought about it more, he knew it was because Aziraphale didn't want Crowley to be alone in the world. He wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
"Okay..." Crowley said. Aziraphale set him back down in his lap, and Crowley felt his eyes grow heavy. He knew it was something to do with Aziraphale, but he found himself too tired to care.


End file.
